ENOUGH IS ENOUGH
by Monkayfun2K5
Summary: Mighty's archenemy, O.C., is gonna take drastic measures to destroy him once and for all and O.C. will marry Pearl and controlling Mouseville forever. Will Mighty stopped him or it'll be too late to saved them all in time? Rated 6


Oil Can Harry is in Prison for a long time, but, not for long as one of his partners named Frankie the Cat is gonna get Oil Can Harry out of Jail and he'll get ultimate revenge on our beloved hero; MIGHTY MOUSE! This story began when Oil Can Harry is out.

* * *

ENOUGH IS ENOUGH

Story and idea by Monkayfun2K5

Starring Mighty Mouse, Pearl Pureheart, Scrappy, Oil Can Harry and Frankie the Cat

Mighty Mouse and characters are TM's and (C) Viacom/Paul Terry/Izzy Klein

Rated 6+ for action violence

* * *

As I were saying, the story began when Oil Can Harry is out of Prison and said to Frankie of a good compliment.

"Thank you for getting out from that drateful Prison."

"No problem, Boss. What are you gonna do without me? So what are we gonna do now, Boss?", Frankie asks.

"To annihilating that rotten superhero and his rotten girlfriend. Although, she's absolutely delightful."

Frankie got freaked off, "you're scaring me, Boss."

"Never mind, Frankie. Let's go back to Mouseville and stomping that rotten rodent, permanetly", Oil Can laughing evilly.

So off they went to go back to Mouseville and destroying Mighty Mouse's life once and for all. Meanwhile somewhere in downtown Mouseville, Mighty Mouse diguises as Mike Mousekewitz is still working the construction site and he worked very hard to finish his shift until Mike's friend, Scrappy, came along to see how Mike is doing. Mike stops the jackhammer and saw his friend and said to Scrappy.

"HI, SCRAPPY!"

"HI, MIKE! ARE YOU DONE YET? I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!", Scrappy shouted.

"SURE! BE RIGHT THERE, MY FRIEND! I'M ALMOST DONE!", Mike shouts as the whistle blew which means the day is done. "THAT'S MY CUE! I'M COMING DOWN!" Mike goes inside the elevator shaft and went down. Mike punched out and flee the scene and stops closer to Scrappy and said,

"hey, Scrappy. So what's important at this time?"

"This. Read the paper."

"Hmm. 'OIL CAN ESCAPED! By a compliance, Frankie the Cat. No other developments or information of their whereabouts at this time.' Man, I thought Mighty Mouse taken care of those cats. Now, they escaped."

"Yeah. If I were you, Mike, be extra caucious. I know I will. Take care, Mike. See ya later."

"Bye, Scrappy. Oil Can, dumb can. Nothing's gonna ruined me and my Pearl's picnic. Speaking of which, I better go right now."

Mike flew faster to get the picnic stuff ready and then, he's ready when he's at Pearl's house. He knocks the door and Mike's girlfriend, Pearl Pureheart, open the door and said, "well, hello, Mikey. I see you all set for our picnic today. I'm all dressed up for. What do you think?"

"Lovely as ever. Umm. Shall we go?", Mike asks and Pearl answered, "let's."

So the lovebirds went to Mouseville Park happily together like two peas in a pot or P.B and J. Anyway, the two mice found the place to set for their picnic until Oil Can Harry and Frankie the Cat were behind the bushes while they saw both of them having a dinner picnic at the park. Oil Can asks Frankie about something.

"Did you got KATBOTS operational?"

"Everything is according to plan, Boss."

"THEN, KILL THEM! (don't hurt my beloved Pearl)", Oil Can commands Frankie to activate the Katbots to destroy them. As both of them were about to kiss together, the Katbots got their weapons locked and ready to kill.

"Hey, handsome, don't look now, but we company. AND THEY GOT THEIR GUNS! (screaming)"

"Don't worry, I'll send help."

Mike flee the scene and going to the nearest telephone booth and changing his identy to the champion of heroes; MIGHTY MOUSE! Now, he said as he flew faster. "MIGHTY MOUSE IS ON HIS WAY! HERE I COME TO SAVE THE DAY!"

"Mighty Mouse detected. Primary target; extermination."

The Katbots use their mini guns rapidly to hit Mighty Mouse, but, he grabs all the bullets and flew faster until he stopped by one of the robots and said,

"I think these are for you."

He shoved all the bullets inside the robot's mouth and got exploded. (BOOM!) Now, the two Katvots keeps on shooting at Mighty, but, the bullets bouncing back to the robots and got destroyed. Suddenly, more robotic reinforcements heading towards to Mighty Mouse. Pearl said, "you were magnificent, Mighty. I could kiss you, but, those guys brought new friends. I think they want to meet you."

"Don't worry, Pearl, I'll give them my welcome. WELCOME TO MOUSEVILLE!"

He pounding most of the Katbots to scrap until Oil Can Harry got a pistol closer to Pearl as she saw him with a gun, she screams louder until Frankie put sock on her mouth and took off with her. Mighty continues to destroy all the Katbots. Mighty Mouse have done it, but, he saw his sweet Pearl captured by the two cats, he's angry and flew faster like a rocket to save her. "HEY! LET HER GO, YOU FRAIDY CATS!"

"IT'S MIGHTY MOUSE! HE'S GAINING ON US, BOSS!", Frankie fightened with fear.

"NOT FOR LONG! This Limburger hand gernade will do the trick. EAT LIMBURGER, MOUSE! HA HA HA!", Harry laughs evilly as he threw the limburger gernade at Mighty Mouse and he coughs in pain.

"Limburger scent. My strength and power weakening. Can't fly striaght. Oh, no", Mighty losing his power and strength as he fell down on the ground. The two cats got away with Pearl and disappeared. Oil Can Harry's plan worked for the first time. Suddenly, Scrappy runs quickly to help someone who needs it. He saw Mighty Mouse on the ground from the Mouseville and said, "MIGHTY MOUSE! Oh, poor Mighty Mouse. Wait here. I'll go and get some help."

Scrappy goes to the nearest Supermarket and grabbing the swiss cheese and about to leave, but, the clerk stops him and point his finger on his palm to say you have to pay the cheese so he did. Then, he leaves immediately with the swiss cheese. Later, Scrappy isn't too late as he stops closer to Mighty Mouse and gaving his cheese. "Eat, Mighty, to regain your strength. Please." Mighty eaten the cheese and got his strength as he flexing his muscles.

"I'm back and my strength with it. Thanks for recovering me, Scrappy. I apperciate it."

"No problem. Where's Pearl?", Scrappy asks. "Oil Can and Frankie grab pearl and disappeared. I don't know where they're heading. Maybe I need your help and we can stop those cats before they're hurting Mouseville again."

"Agreed. I think I know they lived. Let's go."

Mighty grab Scrappy's arms and flew into the air to find Pearl before it's too late. Meanwhile at Oil Can's hideout by the shore, Pearl is on the chair all tied up and the few cats got their mini guns and pistols ready to fire. Pearl is helpless and Oil Can is very happy. Frankie asks Oil Can a question.

"So, Boss, what are we gonna do with that mousette?"

"She's been with Mighty far too long. Now, it's time to change her mind in marriage. HA HA HA!", Oil Can laughing evilly. "You made me sick, Boss."

Oil Can got a gun and smack Frankie's face and put a gun closer to Frankie's face and said, "don't you ever called me sick, Frankie, or your 9 nines ended early. Did you understand?"

"YES! YES, BOSS! YES! I'm sorry. I guess she's the only one for you, huh?"

"Yes. We've been chasing each other for a long time. Now, it's finished." Frankie said with a pun, "yeah, kinda like the Pepe LePew and Penelope LaCat syndrome." (PUNCH!) Oil Can said to his smackdown partner, "shut up, moron."

Meanwhile outside at Oil Can's hideout, Mighty lands as well as Scrappy, too. Both of them saw the old shack and Scrappy said, "there it is, Mighty Mouse. Oil Can's hideout."

"And Pearl must be in there with those cats and their guns. How do we get in?", Mighty saw them with his x-ray vision. "A destraction, Mighty. I'll destract those two cats and you get Pearl out. Simple."

"Maybe you should be the next Mighty Mouse for this. Let's do it."

Scrappy makes funny faces to make fun the cats and both of them were angry and starts shooting at Scrappy, but, they missed him so they're off to get Scrappy. Now, Mighty Mouse enters the old shack and he saw nothing until one of the cats got a knife and trying to kill Mighty Mouse. As the cat approach and swiping his knife at him, it bends like a candy cane. "Did you parents ever told you sharp things could hurt you?" (POW!) The cat got knock out flat. Mighty said, "hmm. Strange. I don't see any cats around. Something's definitely not right here. Huh?" Mighty is trapped inside the indestructible cube and Mighty struggles with his punches and his kicks, but, nothing can get out.

"DARN IT! I CAN'T GET OUT! This thing is indestructible and I can't penetrate it." Suddenly, with ventilation pipes pops out and starts smoking with limburger scent. "Oh, no. Not again." He coughs again from the stuff which is sucking his power again. Mighty is a goner for sure. They saw what's in the tube from Oil Can's surviellence camera and Pearl saw Mighty in pain and cry her eyes out with tears. Suddely, the two cats open the door and got the captured Scrappy and O.C. said,

"Oh, my friend, Scrappy, how nice for you to dropped by. Did my buddies treat you well?"

"I don't like your hospitality and your fowl fish breath", Scrappy made a bad compliment to O.C.

"ENOUGH! Jack, Omar, put our prisoner to his cell and his late friend, too."

"You'll be sorry when Mighty Mouse come to the rescue. He'll make a fur coat out of you guys. You'll see", Scrappy made a brave speech, but, the cats laugh hideously as the two cats take Scrappy to his cell along with Mighty Mouse in it. As they thre him into his cell, he saw a grey box which Mighty Mouse inside. Now, Scrappy cried in tears for all hope is lost until Mighty said something softly.

"Scrappy. Scrappy. Scrappy."

"Who said that?", Scrappy questioned. "It's me, Scrappy, Mighty Mouse."

"MIGHTY MOUSE! Oh, my gosh. What did they done to you?", Scrappy asks.

"It was a trap for me from O.C. This grey box is industructible. I can't even penetrate it. My strength is about to be gone from this Limburger scent. Help me, Scrappy. Help me."

"What can I do? Like you said, this thing is industructible. (sniffs) Mouseville is doomed and I can't do anything about it."

It's pretty sad that Mighty Mouse lost his superpowers and his strength from the limburger scent and O.C. is gonna married Pearl Pureheart and ruled Mouseville and most importantly, Scrappy can't help Mighty from the industructible box. So it's pretty hopeless without their beloved hero to defend Mouseville. Later at night, everyone were asleep, but, not Scrappy. He's still crying his eyes out. Until a shooting star shining bright as Scrappy saw it, he made a wish to help from the sticky situation. "Oh, wishing star. Oh, wishing star. I wish I made, I wish I might, I wish from your star's bright. I wish Mighty Mouse got his strength back."

Suddenly, the shooting star comes down faster and slicing the box apart and the scent is dissipating. Mighty Mouse gets up and flexing his muscles again. Scrappy saw him all right and hugging him and shouts.

"MIGHTY MOUSE! It's good to see you with your strength again."

"Thanks for that wonderful wish of yours, my powers and strength are back. Now, we got to get my girlfriend and put those cats to Jail. COME ON!"

Mighty bends the bars and leaving the cage. Later, they're at the hallway tipy toeing slowly and then, they found Pearl feeling hopeless while she sleeps. Mighty whispers to Pearl, "psst. Psst. Pearl."

Pearl wakes up and saw Mighty smiling and said with happiness, "Mighty Mouse. MIGHTY MOUSE! Thank goodness you are all right. How's that possible?"

"It was Scrappy's wish that brought me back my strength. Stand back and I'll showed you."

Mighty busting the door and throw it closer to O.C.'s room and he heard it with anger. "Huh? What was that? Is one of those flea bitten felines drinking too much milk?" He opened the door and saw them together. "WHAT!?! HOW? WHAT? BUT, I THOUGHT YOU...! YOU GUYS! GET YOUR GUNS AND START FIRING AT THEM NOW!"

"What are about that mousette?", Omar said. "Forget the whole wedding thing. It's over between us. GET RID OF THEM ALL!"

They start shooting with their Uzi 9 milmeters and pistols as Mighty Mouse using his cape as a bulletproof covering. "Scrappy, you destract those cats while I put Pearl into safety."

"GOTCHA! TRY TO GET ME IF YOU CAN! HA HA!", Scrappy said when he took off as the two cats following him fast. Now, Mighty flew quickly as the cats continues to shoot at them and then, he bust the wall lands safely to bring Pearl out.

"You stay here, my love. I'll be back for you, okay?"

"Wait. I almost forgot something, Mighty." Pearl kiss Mighty on his lips while his head to his body red and flies away quickly to get Scrappy out and stomping O.C. once and for all. Later when he's back, he's punching and kicking all the cats as they're getting closer to him. O.C. cowardly moves away to get his sword to swiping him like salami. "Bring a sword to a sword fight, huh? Very well. I won't disappoint you." Mighty got his sword and they're swiping their swords together and back. They keep on going to end the battle when suddenly, Scrappy takes O.C.'s pants and showing his trousers in front of them. His henchcats were laughing uncontrollably. "Nice one, Scrappy. So let's our battle short, shall we?" O.C. was furious and continues fighting until all the cats were up and chasing Scrappy out of the old shack when Pearl holds a frying pan and smacks the cats one at a time. With no time at all, all the cats were knock out flat.

"They'll teach you for not underestimating the woman's touch. You okay, Scrappy?", Pearl asks.

"Fine and dandy. I hope Mighty get O.C."

Mighty almost winning the battle until O.C. accidentially cuts the gasoline liner and cutting the electrial wiring and sparks starts firing the gasoline spill and then, the whole place is on fire and the outside, too. Scrappy and Pearl were shocked with fear and sadness. Meanwhile...

"Hey, O.C., is it us or the place is on fire?"

"OH, MY GOSH, YOU'RE RIGHT! LET'S CALLED IT A DRAW AND GET US OUT OF HERE!", O.C. suggested.

"ALL RIGHT, THEN! GRAB A HOLD!"

O.C. grab Mighty's arm and both of them flew away as the tanker blow away with fire. Then, both of them were out and the place got exploded with fire. Now, the cops came with the Paddy Wagon. "So no heart feelings, huh?", O.C. asks. "Let me put it out this way, on the count of three. Ready?", Mighty said. "1...2...3!" (PUNCH!) Then, O.C. flew into the Paddy Wagon while the cops put all the cats inside. They closed the back doors closed and locked. They drove them away to the Mouseville Jail. "Great job, Mighty Mouse. You done it again. O.C. won't be bothering Mouseville for his 9 lives."

"Well, the hero was Scrappy, Lieutanent. Without him, I'll be a goner. Thank you for helping me for stopping O.C. and his cats."

"You're welcome."

"Every hero should deserve a kiss by a helpless mousette." Pearl kiss Scrappy and he got steamed up and flew like a firecracker and blow up with sparks. Then, he landed on the ground with all the mousettes around. They immediately laeaving the scene. "That's Scrappy for you and I thought have problems with mousettes." Pearl interrupts, "let's not talk. Let's kiss." Both of them were kissing and so Mouseville been protected thanks to our champion, MIGHTY MOUSE and SCRAPPY, TOO!

"I'LL GET YOU YET, MIGHTY MOUSE! I'LL GET..."

(SMACKS) (THUD!) He got smack by a The End sign.

THE END!

* * *

Thanks for reading. More adventures of Mighty Mouse yet to come. PEACE! 


End file.
